Smile
by whitem
Summary: What is it about something as simple as a smile?  It can be infectious, as well as irritating.  I just hope this little one-shot makes y'all smile, and in a good way...


A quick little idea popped into my head and I just ran with it. This is what came about…

Disclaimer: I don't own these wacky characters, nor do I gain anything monetarily from them…

Smile

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Kim and Ron opted to head out to Lake Middleton for a little rest and relaxation. Wade had informed the two that it seemed like all the villains were taking advantage of a nice day as well, since there wasn't any chatter over the airwaves indicating any sort of trouble.

The two of them sat on a blanket underneath a shade tree, taking in the scenery of others out having a good time near the lake. There were boaters out either skiing, fishing, or just tooling around. Families were having picnics, and a volleyball game had started in a sandpit not too far away from where they sat. They also had a small radio sitting next to them tuned to one of their favorite stations, playing just loud enough so they could hear it.

Kim and Ron were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes when a small girl no older than maybe 10 years old walked up to the two of them, making both teens turn to look at her.

"You're Kim Possible, aren't you?" The little brunette girl asked.

"Yes, I am." Kim replied with a smile not letting go of Ron's hand.

The little girl dug a toe into the grass looking a little embarrassed. "I… don't suppose you would mind signing some autographs for my me and my friends? I… kinda got nom… nominated to come over and ask you." She flashed a quick smile and then added, "There's only about eight or ten of us."

"Would you like Ron to come over as well?" Kim asked while squeezing her boyfriend's hand a bit tighter, and the little girl's face suddenly had a look of confusion.

"It's OK Kim, go ahead." Ron said with a nod. "I'll just sit here and marinate a little while longer."

"Are you sure Ron? You don't mind?"

"KP… Go see your fans. I'll just sit here and marinate until you get back." The two released each other's hand, keeping contact as long as possible while their fingers slid along the others.

As Kim walked away from Ron to the group who was waiting for her, a song came on the radio that he liked, and turned the volume up a bit. It went perfectly with what he was feeling as he watched Kim walk away.

_You're better than the best._

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light,_

_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)…_

Ron watched as his girlfriend started to sign various items such as note pads, toys, and even a cast on one little boys arm.

_Completely unaware…_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay),_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade…_

A smile crossed Ron's features while he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He let the words of the song tell what he was feeling at that point in time.

_You make me smile like a sun, _

_Fall outta bed,_

_Sing like a bird, _

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record, _

_Crazy on a Sunday night…_

_You make me dance like a fool, _

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee…_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

_Oh, you make me smile._

Just as Kim finished with the original group of fans, a young couple walked up to her. The two looked a little younger than Kim and Ron, and the girl handed a camera to the boy.

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack._

_And just like that,_

_You steal away the rain and just like that…_

The girl then stood next to Kim and motioned at the boy to back up, most likely telling him how to take the picture.

_You make me smile like a sun, _

_Fall outta bed,_

_Sing like a bird, _

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record, _

_Crazy on a Sunday night…_

_You make me dance like a fool, _

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee…_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

_Oh, you make me smile._

The boy tripped over a small toy left by one of the kids in the earlier group, making him land on his butt while both Kim and the girl reached out to him and quickly went to his side.

_Don't know how I lived without you,_

_'Cuz everytime that I get around you,_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes…_

_You make me smile!_

_You make me dance like a fool, _

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee…_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

With all three laughing, Kim and the girl helped her boyfriend to stand so he could try and take the picture one more time.

_You make me smile like a sun, _

_Fall outta bed,_

_Sing like a bird, _

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record, _

_Crazy on a Sunday night…_

_You make me dance like a fool, _

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee…_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

Then Ron closed his eyes with that same smile on his face, placed his hands behind his head and quietly sung along with the end of the song.

_Oh you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smile_

Then Ron heard a different voice that he recognized immediately, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What are you smiling about…" It was Shego.

Looking around the area Ron noticed that he most definitely was not at Lake Middleton. He was trussed up next to Kim with steel manacles around his wrists. It all came crashing back to him about the botched mission in which he and Kim were once again captured and chained up by Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Ron then looked over at Kim, gave her a loving smile, and she returned the gesture with just as much emotion.

"OK, those smiles on your faces are really starting to bug me. How about I wipe them off your faces… starting with you, Kimmy." Shego flared her hands and stepped in front of Kim.

Before Shego could react, Kim bent at her waist, brought her legs up and wrapped her ankles around Shego's neck. With a twist of her hips Kim sent the green villainess headfirst into a nearby stone wall, knocking her out cold.

Moving her manacled hands closer to each other, Kim was then able to work a miniature lock pick out of a hidden pocket inside the lining of one of her gloves. In a matter of seconds Kim released herself, Ron, and then Rufus as well, who was hanging next to them in a pair of miniature shackles.

After sneaking out of the old castle that Drakken had been using as his latest lair, it only took Kim and Ron a few minutes to get to the Sloth and head home.

While flying on Auto-Pilot Kim turned to Ron and said, "I can't believe Shego fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, 'Say nothing and just smile'. I guess it does lend some credence to the old saying 'Smile, it makes people wonder what you've been up to'."

"Now what were you thinking of anyway to keep your smile going Kim?" Ron asked with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Nuh-uh… you first." Kim said shaking her head.

Both teens then looked at each other waiting to see who would crack first and say what they were thinking. It didn't take long for both of them to blurt out their answer at the exact same time, and it was one word, which happened to be the exact same word. "You."

The next thing they both said at the exact same time was the word "Jinx!" Both teens then fell into a fit of laughter, and Rufus was laughing as well while sitting on the dash of the Sloth.

"What about you, Rufus?" Ron asked his little buddy, still chuckling after he and Kim tied on a 'Jinx' moment. "What were you thinking of to keep your smile going?"

As if there was any doubt, Rufus blurted out the one thing that always made him smile. "Cheese!"

The End…

* * *

Can't you just picture Kim, Ron, and Rufus hanging from a ceiling by manacles and smiling at Shego?

Just a little something that hopefully put a smile on your faces…

(The song "Smile" is performed and owned by the group "Uncle Kracker"…)


End file.
